Capella IV
Capella IV (also known as Ceres or Alpha Aurigae IV) is a class M planet, the fourth planet in the Alpha Aurigae star system, governed by the Ten Tribes of Capella and is home to the Capellan civilization. ( ) History Because of Capella IV's strategic location along the Klingon-Federation border, both sides have made visits to the planet. After the Federation's first contact, Starfleet Medical sent a medical relief mission to the planet that ended around 2265. Doctor Leonard McCoy considered the mission to be a failure, and confessed that he did not enjoy his time there. ( , }}) In 2267, Teer Akaar was killed by his rival Maab with Klingon help. However, it was with the effort of Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the that the Klingons plan to subvert the planet failed. Shortly after departing the system, the Enterprise was recalled to repel full Klingon invasion. Not satisfied with defeat, the local Klingon commander resolved to take the planet by force. However, Kirk employed a third of the Enterprise s crew in a violent ground battle on the planet's surface and successfully held off the Klingon ground forces for a time. Ultimately, the battle was halted on orders from Klingon General , who had come to Capella to seek Kirk's aid in averting an invasion by an unknown alien force. In order to secure Kirk's cooperation, Kellen freely ceded Capella to the Federation and agreed to work toward a lasting peace treaty between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. ( ) That same year Capella became a Federation protectorate. ( ) Following the Teer's death, rule of the Ten Tribes fell onto Akaar's infant son, Leonard James Akaar. Akaar's widow Eleen ruled as regent until their son came of age. ( ; ) In 2272, a coup engineered by a man named Keel forced the young ruler and his mother into off-world exile. Despite their exile, Eleen financed the construction of the huge monument known as the Tomb of Leonard James Akaar (Built while he was still alive, in accordance with Capellan tradition) on Capella IV, in order to let everyone know who had the rightful claim on the planetary throne. ( |The Sundered}}, |Cathedral}}, ) In 2371, a Ferengi friend of Nog's claimed to have authentic, quality weapons from Capella IV. ( ) In 2376, Admiral Akaar told General Lenaris Holem about living on Capella. ( ) By the year 2380, the 113 year old Leonard James Akaar, who by this time was serving as an Admiral in Starfleet, still lived in exile from his throne and birthworld. ( ) In 2380, Capella had a population of about 160,000. ( ) Geography Appendices Background Capella IV first appeared in , named according to planetary notation as the fourth planet in the Capella system, a real-life astronomical location. The Star Trek 3 novelization by James Blish used the name planet Ceres that was an original part of the episode script, noting that the planet was named after the asteroid Ceres in the Sol system, and that the inhabitants were thought to be descended from the remains of a "centuries old" Human colony. The by Shane Johnson clarified that Capella IV was indeed in the real life Alpha Aurigae system, and that the Ceres name was thought to have been derived from the starship lost in the vicinity. Connections External link * category:planets category:alpha Quadrant planets category:fourth planets